


more bandom fanart!

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Request Meme, Slash, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two more: 1) sex with Gerard gives you wings! (not as explicit as it sounds) 2) Pete gives Patrick a llama (coloured version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	more bandom fanart!

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST MEMES ARE FUN. That is all.

for **manuanya** , _Frank/Gerard - Frank wakes up with wings one day._

 

for **fall_out_nurse** , _something with llamas and Peterick_.


End file.
